


Just a Moment

by dapper_teacup



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Adorkable, F/M, shame shit different day for kanae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_teacup/pseuds/dapper_teacup
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've liked Beethoven/Kanae for a while now and have been wanting to write something. Inspiration hit me when I woke up this morning.

Kanae had accepted that the Classicaloids each had their quirks. They were unpredictable but yet predictable in certain ways. Which is why when she heard a shout from the kitchen, she couldn’t help but poke her head in the door.

Seeing Beethoven in the kitchen wasn’t an unusual sight. Not even a messy kitchen was unusual. What was unusual was that instead of ingredients and cookware thrown everywhere, it was cleaning supplies. The sink was overflowing with soap. Suds were slowly covering the counter next to it.

“Beethes?” she called as she walked over to him. He didn’t respond. When she got close enough, she saw that he was furiously scrubbing something with a sponge. “Beethes, what are you doing?” He stopped and looked at her. Without a word, he pulled out what he was scrubbing, causing soap and water to fly everywhere. “Hey!” She quickly stepped back to avoid getting any on her. Under the mass of bubbles was his yellow shirt. There was a large red stain going down the front of it. “How…”

“Cooking forever remains a test from fate!” he cried. “I thought to expand my horizons, but…”

“You spilled sauce on yourself.” She had to give him credit for trying to get the stain out normally instead of using Musik. That was progress. 

He yelled in frustration and went to shove the shirt back in the water. “Wait!” She went to grab the shirt but lost her footing due to the water on the floor. The composer grabbed her wrist as she started to fall backward. “Thanks.” she said as he pulled her back into a standing position. 

It was then she noticed that he was shirtless underneath the leather jacket. He watched her curiously and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks when realization hit him. Promptly releasing her wrist, he started scrubbing again. 

How did he get so toned? She felt heat rising in her face. What? No! That’s not what’s important!

“Beto, give me the shirt. I can get the stain out.” She held out her hand, but he continued scrubbing. “You’re going to ruin that shirt and the kitchen’s a mess!” She reached for it, but he angled his shoulder so that she was blocked. 

Sighing, she stood there. It was pointless using force since she wouldn’t be able to overpower him. An idea came to her, but she quickly dismissed it because it made her flustered. The more she tried ignoring it, the more flustered she became. 

She looked around the kitchen. Seeing that no one was around, she turned her attention back to Beethoven. He hadn’t made any progress getting the stain out which only made him more focused. Her hands balled into fists and she hesitated. How was it possible that her face could get even warmer?

Huffing and closing her eyes, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Without moving, she waited for his reaction. 

He stilled, causing her to open her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest when she saw him staring at her. A sound similar to choking came out of his throat. His face became hot under her lips. When his hands went slack, she saw her chance. Removing her lips, she took the shirt and wrung it out. Against her better judgement, she glanced at him. His face was scarlet while his eyes were unfocused. She assumed her own face was red.

I can’t believe I actually…

This thought kept running through her mind, before she shook her head. “I have to get out of here!” she muttered. After taking a deep breath, she calmly left the kitchen and shut the door behind her.

“Hey Kanae!” Sousuke said. She stiffened then gasped. “You okay?”

“I’m fine!” she said in too cheery of a tone.

“Is that a shirt you’re holding?”

“What?” she laughed. “Of course not! It’s a rag!”

He looked skeptical, but shrugged. “Oh. All right then.” He walked away while looking at Pad-kun’s screen.

As soon as he was out of sight, she bolted to the laundry room.


End file.
